I Think I'm In Love (Again)
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: For Giveaway novel ITIILA Masahiro 'Night' NaruSaku Aku ingin kisah kita dikenang, seperti halnya Adam dan Hawa, Rama dan Sinta, atau Romeo dan Juliet.


**Disclaimer Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

_**I Think I'm In Love (Again)**_

_**By**_

_**Cui'Pz Cherry **_

_**(nikmatusai)**_

_**For Giveaway Novel ITILA**_

_**Daisy Ann**_

_**(Masahiro 'Night' Seiran)**_

_**.**_

Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Sakura. Jatuh cinta lagi. Rasa yang sama seperti ketika aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, dua tahun lalu.

Saat itu, masih kuingat ketika pertama kali kepindahanku ke kota Konoha. Aku baru selesai membantu orang tuaku menata barang-barang yang baru diturunkan dari mobil pengangkut, itulah awal perjumpaanku denganmu yang merupakan tetangga baruku.

Aku bersyukur pada rasa lelah yang mendorongku untuk duduk di teras rumah, menatap senja yang mulai turun. Saat itulah kau menghampiri dengan senyum cerahmu.

"Hay..." sapamu. Aku membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar yang menjadi ciri khasku.

"Orang baru, ya?"

"Begitulah."

"Oh, ya... kenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura." Kau mengulurkan tangan kananmu untuk bersalaman. Aku meraihnya, dan menjabatnya tanpa niat melepasnya lagi.

Saat itu ada sunggingan senyum kecut di bibirmu. Sontak saja kulepas tanganmu dan bergumam, "maaf.."

"Tidak apa-apa..." balasmu. Entah aku sedang salah lihat atau memang benar kulihat rona merah mewarnai kedua belah pipimu.

Sungguh, kau sangat manis.

Kau menatapku lekat dengan sepasang mata yang memikat.

Saat itu juga, aku bertekat bahwa kaulah yang akan menjadi pengantinku. Terlalu cepat memang, tapi sebelumnya tak pernah kurasakan keyakinan seperti ini. Dan aku tahu dari mana aku mendapat keyakinan ini, dari hati yang terlanjur mencintaimu.

###

Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Masih sama seperti dulu.

Dan makin berkembang ketika kau taburkan pupuk pada benih perasaanku padamu. Ya, aku sudah menduga sebelumnya. Kau juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama padaku. Ino, sahabatmu yang bilang bahwa kau menyimpan fotoku dalam dompetmu.

Apa kau tahu, aku sontak berteriak kegirangan ketika Ino mengabarkan berita gembira itu. Berkali-kali aku melontar pertanyaan yang sama padanya, "kau serius, kan? Kau tidak bercanda, kan? Kau tidak bohong, kan?"

Hingga kulihat Ino memutar bola matanya. "Tidak, Naruto. Aku tahu pasti kalau Sakura juga jatuh cinta padamu. Apa aku harus sumpah pocong, baru kau bisa percaya?"

Aku terpingkal mendengarnya. Tapi setidaknya, aku sudah yakin bahwa Ino tidak berbohong, kau juga menuyimpan rasa yang sama denganku. Itu yang memberiku keberanian untuk membawamu ke Ichiraku, memesan dua porsi mie ramen dan bicara empat mata denganmu.

Itu adalah pertama kali aku kehilangan minat untuk 'menyerang' mie ramenku hingga tandas. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena ada kau di hadapanku. Apa kau sadar bahwa saat itu jemariku basah karena rasa gugup?

"Kenapa tidak di makan? Rasanya tidak enak, ya?" tanyamu. Kau meletakkan sumpitmu, lalu menyentuh keningku. "Atau jangan-jangan kau sakit? Mukamu pucat sekali." Bisa kulihat wajah cemasmu saat itu. Aku buru-buru menggeleng, tak ingin membuatmu lebih khawatir lagi.

"Aku sehat-sehat saja, kok."

Kau menghela napas lega setelah melihat cengiranku.

"Lalu kenapa tidak makan? Biasanya kalau ketemu ramen, kau tidak akan ingat apapun lagi."

"Karena saat ini ada yang lebih menarik perhatianku selain ramen."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau."

Wajahmu bersemu. Merah padam. Kau mengalihkan wajahmu ke samping. Barangkali kau tak ingin aku menikmati wajah grogimu lebih lama lagi.

"Sakura..." lirihku, lembut. Tak ada hal lain yang mengalihkan pandanganku dari sosokmu. Ya, hanya kaulah titik fokusku. Uap panas yang mulai menghilang dari mangkuk ramen tak lagi kupedulikan.

"Sakura... aku ingin kau selalu ada di sisihku. Menemani suka dan dukaku, menatap dalam kuat dan rapuhku... Sakura, aku ingin kisah kita dikenang sepertihalnya Rama dan Sinta, Romeo dan Juliet, Adam dan Hawa, Samenun dan Maimuna, Junet dan Juleha dan nama yang terakhir adalah Naruto dan Sakura..." Untunglah aku masih bisa merekam dialog yang kusaksikan di sinetron kemarin. "Apa kau bersedia?"

Kau memutar kepala hingga kembali menghadapku. Namun arah pandangmu masih jatuh tertunduk. Sesaat kemudian, kepalamu bergerak naik turun, mengangguk sangat lemah. Tapi sungguh, saat itu akulah manusia paling bahagia di dunia!

###

Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Masih sama seperti yang dulu.

Tak peduli meski badai menerjang hubungan kita tanpa ampun. Apa kau tahu, Sakura... seperti ada yang merobek dadaku ketika tahu bahwa hubungan kita terhalang tembok yang menjulang. Ironisnya, tembok penghalang itu adalah orang tuaku sendiri.

Apa kau ingat, pertama kali hubungan kita diketahui ayahku? Saat itu ayah sendiri yang menangkap basah aku tengah mengecup keningmu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" Ayahku berteriak murka. Kau yang menjadi saksinya, bagaimana pria itu menggeram hingga urat-urat emosi di keningnya timbul tenggelam. Aku melihat ada getar di tubuhmu ketika melihat ekspresi ayahku yang mengerikan. Saat itu juga, kugenggam jemarimu dengan erat, dan kujelaskan pada ayahku bahwa kau adalah kekasihku, seseorang yang akan menjadi pengantinku, perempuan yang akan melahirkan selusin anakku—kelak.

Ada tawa hambar dan guncangan kecil di bahu ayahku. "Tidak, Naruto... ayah tidak akan tinggal diam. Hubungan kalian ini terlarang!"

Ada kristal yang menerobos matamu. Aku panik melihatnya. Aku tahu, ucapan ayah telak melukai hatimu. Kueratkan lagi genggamanku, hanya agar kau lebih kuat menahan guncangan hebat ini, Sakura.

"Aku mencintainya, Yah..." Nyalang mataku menatap pria yang masih menguarkan aura marah itu. Jika memang ini artinya perang, maka aku tidak akan mundur.

"Aku juga..." Kau menimpali ucapanku dengan suara bergetar. Aku menoleh padamu. berkat dua kata dukungan itu, aku jadi lebih percaya, bahwa tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita.

Ayah mengusap rambutnya dengan frustasi sebelum bertanya, "sejak kapan?" Pria itu menarik napas berat, "sejak kapan kalian pacaran?"

"Sudah hampir dua tahun..." jawabku.

Ayah memijit pangkal hidungnya. Entah apa yang membuat ayah begitu menentang hubungan ini. Sempat terbesit beberapa kemungkinan di benakku. Mungkinkah Sakura adalah putri dari wanita simpanannya? Atau ayah ingin menjadikan Sakura sebagai mempelainya sendiri? Tapi aku segera membuang pemikiran macam itu. Ayahku tidak akan berani punya wanita lain, sebab ada ibuku yang pasti akan mengguncang dunia dengan _Pancasona_ jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Lantas apa yang membuat ayahku menentang hubungan ini?

Bola mata safir ayah berarih memperhatikanmu, Sakura. Kau itu menunduk, namun jemarimu masih bertaut erat dengan jemariku.

"Sakura..." suara ayah terdengar lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Kau mengangkat wajahmu, aku tahu kau tengah mengumpulkan segenap keberanianmu untuk menatap balik wajah ayahku. "Iya, Paman?"

Ada senyum yang terukir di bibir ayahku. Entah apa maksudnya itu.

"Lebih baik kau sekarang pulang," perintah ayah. Namun aku makin mengeratkan genggamanku. Aku tidak ingin terpisah darimu, Sakura. Aku takut jika kau tak akan kembali. Aku takut kehilanganmu. Namun apalah daya, kau pun hanya menuruti apa yang ayah minta. Kau menatapku dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Aku baru bisa melepasmu setelah kau berjanji akan menemuiku di tempat biasa: di pojokan, dekat kamar mandi sekolah kita.

Lepas kepergianmu, aku di bawa duduk ke ruang tamu. Ayah yang menjadi hakim agung di pengadilan omong kosong ini. Sementara ibu yang menjadi pengacaraku.

"Sudahlah, sayang... kenapa harus dibesar-besarkan?" Ibu masih terus membelaku. Aku merasa sangat tertolong, meski ibu melakukannya sambil menyapukan kuas kutek pada kukunya.

"Dibesar-besarkan katamu?" Ayah melotot tajam. Ia kembali kehilangan kontrol dirinya. "Oh, _my_ _God_, Kushina!" Ayah meremas kepalanya sendiri. "SEBAGAI IBU HARUSNYA KAU TAHU, ANAK **TK** TIDAK BOLEH PACARAN!"

Aku menutup erat sepasang telingaku ketika ayah berteriak menggunakan seluruh tenaganya.

Asal kau tahu, Sakura... meski badai menerpa, aku akan terus mencintaimu. Seperti saat pertama kali bertemu, ketika kita masih sama-sama PAUD.

_The_ _end_


End file.
